1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless communication devices, and particularly to a wireless communication device with an antenna structure for transmitting and receiving multiband radio signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones, have antennas for transmitting and receiving radio signals. However, when housings of the wireless communication devices are made of metal, the metal housings may shield or interfere with radio signals of the antenna.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.